1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic transaction machine, and more particularly, to an apparatus of controlling reception of various kinds of paper media that may detect defects of the paper media and process the paper media with the defects and a method for the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, an automatic transaction machine provides basic financial services such as a money reception/dispensing without a bank teller regardless of time and location. The automatic transaction machine is classified into a cash dispensing machine and a cash depositing/dispensing machine depending on money reception/dispensing. Recently, the automatic transaction machine has been used for multiple purposes such as a check reception/dispensing, bank book update, Giro payment, ticket dispensing, and the like, in addition to the money reception/dispensing.
Recently, the automatic transaction machine is widely used in a bank, a financial organization, and the like, and customers frequently use the automatic transaction machine due to convenience of use. In this regard, transaction amounts have been accordingly increased due to an increase of the types of uses of the automatic transaction machine. A large amount of cash is deposited and dispensed according to the increase in transaction amounts, and accordingly, undesirable problems are caused in the automatic transaction machine due to mutual movement and interference in positioning of the large amount of cash.
The automatic transaction machine in which reception of paper media is processed is required to allow various kinds of paper media to be received. However, it is difficult task for the automatic transaction machine to process various kinds of paper media with different sizes and different sheet conditions. For example, paper media with a relatively shorter size is likely to be abnormally arranged in the machine with a relatively greater size due to their different sizes. The paper media is likely to be transported in a state of being abnormally arranged, for example, in a state of being skewed, and thus this can become causes of failure and malfunction of the automatic transaction machine.
Also, various kinds of paper media with different sizes are transported in uneven states of the paper media, such as being skewed, partially folded, folded in half, and the like. Accordingly, even in the case of one kind of paper media, there arise many problems in the transport of the paper media, such as the above-described uneven states of the paper media. Also, in the case of various kinds of paper media with different sizes, locations where the defects are sensed differ from one another depending on each size of the various kinds of paper media.
Because of the above-described problems, it is difficult for an automatic transaction machine for handling various kinds of paper media to be realized. Also, in general, the automatic transaction machine in which reception of paper media is processed disadvantageously handles only one kind of paper media.